kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Coin Clash
Coin Clash is one of the ten game modes in Kirby Battle Royale. Players collect coins in an arena while having to avoid a ghost for ninety seconds. The player/team with the most treasure wins. It is unlocked by default. Gameplay The Cake Royale Coin Clash is first played in the third Beginner's League Battle during Story Mode. Battle Mode Players are put in a haunted ship littered with coins, each worth one point; coins are collected simply by touching them, and are put in that player's backpack. Players can attack their rivals to cause them to drop coins that can be stolen; taking damage from stage hazards will also make coins drop. After a short amount of time has passed, a ghost will appear. If a player falls in the line of sight of the ghost, the ghost will quickly lunge at that player; if the ghost comes in contact with a player, he/she is enshrouded in a dark aura and start losing coins; the player can try to dash into a rival using B in order to pass the ghost off to them. After enough time has passed, treasure will appear out of a Jackpot slot; attacking it causes coins to spill out. The treasure will drop through the Jackpot slot after enough time has passed, and coins will reappear in the arena. Sometimes, coins worth five points will appear. The treasure will reappear again, and it will stay around until the end of the match. Stages Central Room Central Room features a wide-open area with a balcony at the top, a carpet on each side, and a Jackpot slot in the middle. Coins appears along the perimeter of the main area, along the balcony, circling the Jackpot slot, or filling most of the main floor. About halfway through the match, the Jackpot slot will open, revealing a bunch of treasure in a broken barrel; attacking the treasure will give players coins. The Jackpot slot will open up again when there are about 15 seconds remaining, and will stay out until time is up. Dual Room Dual Room, as the name implies, is two rooms connected by a short hallway. Each room houses a Jackpot slot. Trap Room Trap Room has most of its floor covered in spikes. Safe ground is present on the left and right sides, as well as the bottom and top area, where the Jackpot slot is located. Coins appear on both sides and on the top area. Afterward, a circle of them appears on the Jackpot slot. Coins then cover the top and bottom areas. 5-coins will then appear on the bottom and bottom edge of the top area. Coins will also make an X over the Jackpot slot. Party Room Party Room is a room with four Jackpot slots in the middle. Instead of making treasure a bonus, it makes it the main method of obtaining coins. Related Quotes Battle Bonuses *Coin-Grabbing VIP **The one who took the most coins away from rivals! *Coin Guardian **Kept coins from being stolen the longest! *Ghost Dodger **Turned into the ghost the least. *Treasure Hunter **Got the most coins from treasure! Trivia can be seen on the right side of the crowd in Party Room stage.]] *Taranza can be seen on the right side of the crowd in Party Room stage. *The beginning of Coin Clash's theme is a rearrangement of Squashini's theme from Kirby's Epic Yarn. *According to a Waddle Dee in The Cake Royale, all the coins that are collected in Coin Clash "end up in the king's pocket." Category:Modes in Kirby Battle Royale